the_ninja_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Natsumi
Nastumi is gentle kunoichi residing in the village hidden in the mist. Her love for her misty habitat always have had her home sick when she is kept from there for too long.She is deceased. BackStory Grew up in the small island near kirigakure with just her mother. Her mother told her that her father was nothing short of a monster and he should be left alone to rot and dye. These words stuck Nastumi to the core and even made resent her father. You would think that she would grow up to be hatefull gal but to her mothers surprise, she grew up to be calm and caring young girl..at times. Due to reasons unknowned to her, Her mother and her sail towards the main land of kirigakure where they seek refuge in the many small houses of the village. By the age of ten, her mother enrolled her in the academy to better fend for herself and she ended up doing allright for her mother taste. These were good times in young Nastumi's life but a couple of years later around the age of fifteen, she would find herself yearning the love of a father. Countless pass as she sat up in her room looking out the misty conditions her village had. Her mother grew worried since it look like she would end up going down the path of depression. One night she sat her daughter in her own room, due to how small the house is, and explain to her why she should not miss her father. Her father was a happy man to begin with and even show her mom the time of her life through out the first year of their marriage but it went down hill as soon as babys came in the picture.It turns out that Nastumi was not the first born and infact there were two more that came before her. Her father really wanted a son so bad that one could say he became a bit psychotic about it. Her first born, a female, came and a couple of days later she wound up missing. The same thing happend with the second one being born. This all came weird to her so with the birth of nastumi, she became a bit more protective over her. It was not untill one night when she awoke by the crying of baby nastumi. She rushed into the scene and to her horror she saw her own husband holding a knife near nastumi. It turns out that her own dad kept on killing her daughters since they came out as a female instead of a male. She quickly reacted to the scene and fended off for her daughter. She suffered minor cuts and bruises but she ended up escaping. As her mother sat there with tears streaming in her eyes, she would then explain why they left the island so quickly. It turns out that her father attempted to find them and nearly found them but her mother manage to leave the island before anything else could happened.Nastumi slowly got up and walked towards her mother to hug her and said to her " Don't worry im not going anywhere ". A couple of years has past and at the age of 17 she is a full plegde chunin. Her calm and gentle nature would stop her from taking the lives of anyone and even hinder growth as a ninja; that would soon change . She was eating breakfast with her mother when suddenly her door slamed open and there laid her father with a deranged look on his face. With a kunai in his hand he yelled at them saying " I want my family back ". Nastumi quickly stood up but it was a bit too late her mother's motherly impulses caused her to react and even yell " Run nastumi ". Her mother still saw her as a young child and forgot that she was a ninja now but it was all too late. Her father brought an abrupt end to her mother's life. Nastumi's eye began to water as she stood and stumbled backwards towards the corner of the small appartment. Her father with a lunatic expression looked at the body of her deceased mother and then back at nastumi. He would say to her " You made me do this..if only you would have been a boy this would not have happened ". With the kunai pointing at nastumi, he made his approach. Nastumi trembling in fear nearly forgot all of her training and just stared at the man and when he got close to her, he raised his hand to slash her but as she closed her eyes shut she heard the sound of something being impaled. When she opened her eyes 3 ice spears came out from her sides and impaled her father. Her father stood there in pain as he cough blood saying " W-w-what ? ".Nastumi now being angry forced the spears to extend and ended up killing her own dad. She layed there on the ground for a couple of more hours before she got up and left. She wander the streets of kirigakure for days untill she was found by Mikeru, the mizukage. Her cousin found out about the recents events and ever since that day she took her in and trained her to become the shinobi she is today.Her demeanor never change due to any past events. Appeareance Nastumi stands about five feet 5 inches. Her white skin and black hair resembles the common traits share in a yuki. She wears a simple white long sleeve shirt along with black pants. She refuses to wear the standard jounin uniform solely for the purpose of being comfterable. Category:Characters